Give it another chance
by xalsoangels
Summary: Craigs back in town and determined to make Manny see that he's changed and that he loves her. But will she believe it? Cranny oneshot


**Heres a short story about Cranny.:) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Dude its so great that your back. We all missed you" Spinner said with one hand on the steering wheel

"Thanks. Its great to be back. Oh and thanks again for picking me up again Spin." Craig said

"Anytime."

"So, any ladies in your life?" Craig asked

"Yep. Actually. I was with this girl named Jane. For a long time. But then I found out she cheated on me for a while with this new kid."

"Oh im sorry."

Spinner nodded. "Its fine. Im over it. I got a new girl now."

"Oh you do? Who?"

"Emma."

"Emma? As in Emma Nelson?!" Craig asked surprised

"Yeah. Weird match huh?" Spinner admmited

"Very." Craig agreed

"Well I thought about it. And they say people who are just like you are perfect for you right?" Spinner asked

"Yeah. So?" Craig asked confused

"I sorta believe the oppisite. The "Oppisites attract" thing. You know? I mean me and Jane were so comfortable. But me and Emma. Were completely different. Which keeps us on the edge you know? Its like you and Ash. You guys were completely the same. The music and everything. But then you and Manny were so different. But same." Spinner explained

Craig flinched when he heard Mannys name. He hadent seen or talked to her in years. He knew he hurt her a lot.

Spinner noticed Craigs pain

"Oh sorry man. I didnt know......"

"No no its fine. How.... how is she anyway?" Craig reassured him

"Good. Shes going to Smithdale. She got the movie in L.A. Shes doing really good actually."

"Thats good."

Craig knew the next question he was about to ask shouldnt be asked by him. But he had to know.

"She with anybody?" Craig asked staring out the window

"Uh no. She was with Jay for a while. But not anymore."

"Oh." Oh was all he could say.

"Here we are. You need any help getting your stuff?" Spinner asked

"Nope im good. Thanks Spin."

"Sure sure. Hey listen I got a party tomarrow night at the loft above the dot. Stop bye and visit. Its sorta like a reunion. Everybodys coming back."

"Sure."

Spinner nodded and drove away

* * *

"Hey look who made it!" Spinner said poking his head out of the trunk of his car. Carrying a box of random stuff.

"Yeah I couldnt miss a Spinner Mason party." Craig grinned.

"Could you help me out here?" Spinner struggled to open the door with his hands full

Craig chuckled "Sure"

Craig opened the door for Spinner and took in the Dot. He remembered when he used to come here everyday with his "Gang". Spinner saw Emma and she gave a sweet smile and a wave at me. Spinner smiled and gave Emma a kiss.

"Comin up?" Spinner asked looking over at the stairs. "Thats where the party is."

"Yeah I will. Just a second."

"Okay" Spinner said walking toward the stairs with Emma.

"Nice to see you Craig. Lets catch up later okay?" Emma asked over her shoulder

"Yeah."

Craig stood there for a moment. People were coming in and out. I saw Jimmy and Paige. And Ashley. Marco and Ellie. Even Jay. No sign of her.

At the moment he heard a familier laugh from upstairs. That beautiful laugh. Craig whipped his head around to see Manny walk down the stairs with Mia. He jumped and quickly hid out of sight. He felt foolish, stuiped really. But he couldnt face her. Not yet.

"Where are the extra cups?" Mia asked under the Dots counter

"Spinner said right.. over there!" Manny pointed.

Craig stared at her. She was more gorgeous than he remembered. Her hair was slightly curly and reached the middle of her back. It was still the midnight raven color that Craig loved. She still had that smile that could light up the world. Her eyes. Those shining eyes.

"Okay lets go back up." Mia said finially sticking her head out from under the counter.

"You go on up. I need to get some fresh air." Manny said.

"Okay." Mia said walking up the staris.

Manny nodded and opened the front door. Craig had to shift his weight so Manny wouldnt see him. Manny opend and closed the front door behind her.

Craig sighed. He was going to have to face her sometime. He had no idea what to say to her. He wanted her so bad. But he knew she wouldnt return the same.

Craig scrambled together a few things to say and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Craig saw Manny sitting over on the bench her legs criss crossed and staring up into the night sky.

Craig took in a deep breath.

"Beautiful night huh?" He finially asked

Manny turned around curious to see who he was. She was surprised. Craig Manning, her first love, was standing right there. Within reaching distance. She drew in a breath.

"Craig." Manny finially said.

"Manny I need to talk to you."

"Craig I dont think its a........." Manny started to say but Craig cut her off

"Manny I've been putting this off for a while now. I couldnt bear to see the pain on your face again. I was a coward. But I need to say some stuff. Okay?"

"Okay." Manny nodded. Holding back tears.

Craig went over and sat next to Manny

"A few years ago I was with this beautiful girl name Manny Santos. And I was completly in love with her. But I was stuiped about showing it. I always put my band first and not her. Which was really dumb, even though I felt so much for her."

Manny stared at him with big eyes

"But she stuck with me. And I was happy. Then I left for that music deal. And she was full of support. But I was stuiped again and got addicted to this crappy stuff."

He saw Manny flinch in the corner of his eye

"And I chose it over her. It was the worst mistake of my life. I just let the beautiful love of my life walk out of my world for good. I went off to rehab. But couldnt get her out of my head. I was terrified of what she might think of me when I see her again. I promised myself that I was going to show her that I've changed. That I still love her, always have. And that I want her back. I want another shot. I know it sounds selfish. It does. But thats what im doing now. Manny?"

Manny let a tear run down her cheek. She just heard Craig apoligize for what happened between them. She knew he meant it. But she had no idea how to let him back into her heart

"Manny?" He asked again, terrifeid

"Craig I..." She started to say but was quickly intrupped with Craigs soft lips pressed onto hers.

Manny kissed him back but then gently pushed him back. Soft weaps flowing from her eyes.

"Craig dont."

"Manny I know I hurt you. I cant blame you. I hate myself for it. I hate it. But please. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. Because I know deep deep down im still there. You still love me. Please tell me that." Craig pleaded

Manny did love him. She was completly in love with him. But she couldnt let him know that without him hearing what she thought about it.

"Craig your such a jerk! You expect me to forgive you just like that! Craig your a idiot!" Manny said standing up

"I deserved that."

"You hurt me. You made me feel like I wasnt important. I mean you chose that trash over me!"

Craig looked down at his feet. A tear budding in his eyes. He saw this coming.

"I know. I was stuiped."

"Yes you were! But somehow I still feel that warm feeling that I get when im only with you."

"You do?" Craig looked up.

"Yes I do. I have no idea why. But I still love you. I never stopped."

Craig stood up and stroked Mannys cheek.

"Manny I love you with everything I have."

"I love you too Craig."

Craig leaned down and pressed his lips agaisnt hers. She kissed him back with force.

"Craig," Manny asked and ended the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Its going to take me a while to trust you again."

"I will never stop trying to gain your trust back Manny, I love you. And your everything to me."

Manny smiled and kissed Craig again. Her heart was filled with all of the feeling she ever had for Craig. No the bad kind. The good kind.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.:) Hope you enjoyed. Please please please leave a review!**_


End file.
